Clasped Hands
by Lady Firebird
Summary: Slight Fred/George. Dumbledor needs to train his two trouble makers... so who does he call? Sirius and Remus. Explore the twin connection.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Clasped Hands 

Author: Lady Firebird 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and all the characters that I borrowed do not belong to me. And no cucumbers were hurt during the writing of this piece. 

Archive: Yes...just let me know 

"Misters Weasley, follow me please." Dumblebor turned and left the Griffindor common room, the Weasley twins in tow. Fred reached out and grabbed George's hand so that they could share their thoughts, and worry together. 

'Do you think the found out about the Blue Bubbles?' 'No' 'How about going into Hogsmead? Someone could have seen, and told him.' 'I don't think so.' 'Argh. This is frustrating.' 'I know. I wish we knew what we are getting in trouble for.' 

"Canary Creams." Dumbledor said to the stone gargolye that protected his office. He headed up the stairs and the twins followed. "Have a seat please." Fred and George sat on the loveseat that was across from his desk. Dumbledor looked out his window for a moment before facing the scared young men. 

"You aren't in trouble." The magic words. Both Fred and George gave a sigh of relief and gave eachother a small smile before turning their attention back to Dumbledor. "I am actually asking you for your help." Dumbledor sighed and gave a half smile. "As you know... Voldemort is gathering forces again. He is gaining power. And I'm doing as much as I can to stop him, and I'm trying as much as I can to use people that are ready to face him, but things are happening so quickly, and I'm trying desperetly to stay a few steps ahead of him.... which is where your help comes in." Dumbledor stood and went over to a door on the side of the office. Into the room stepped Remus Lupin and a large black dog. 

"Hello Fred, George, how have you been?" Lupin asked smiling at them. The twins smiled back and exchanged greetings with the ex-Professor. 

"Sirius, you can change." Dumbledor said and the black dog blurred and changed into a thin man with long dark hair. He turned to the twins expecting to have to explain the presence of Sirius Black, but the twins weren't looking very shocked. "You know that Sirius isn't guilty of the crimes that he was imprisoned for?" 

"Well Dad might have said something." Fred said slowly. 

"...to Mum... while we were in the next room, and we overheard." George finished. Sirius gave a small laugh. 

"And that would be one of the reasons that I am requesting your help. Your ability to find information that others can't. Hmmmm... I wonder, have you come across Sirus's nickname that he had during school? Or Remus's for that matter...?" Dumbledor asked. 

"No." George answered. Fred shrugged. Dumbledor nodded and smiled. 

"It's good to know that you haven't figured out everything. Misters Weasley, may I present to you Mr Moony, and Mr Padfoot. Two of the legendary Maurauders." Fred's jaw dropped and George's eyes got wide. 

"Really? Reallyreally? Ohhh! Great! Bloody brilliant!" George started to babble. 

"We owe the Maurauders so much. Most of our mischif making has depended on things that we have learned from you." Fred said, still awed. Sirius gave a little bow. 

"They're here in hiding really. They have been busy gathering forces for me, and now I need them here... to teach you two." Dumbledor smiled at the twins who jumped up out of their chair, hugged eachother, and then hugged Dumbledor, Remus, and Sirius. The older men laughed and hugged the boys back. George and Fred hugged eachother again, and then grabbed his hand so that they could share they're happiness. Dumbledor raised a white eyebrow and smiled. 

"That's another reason that we're going to be teaching you." Remus said, indicating their joined hands. "Sirius and I have a bond that is similar to yours. Although yours is natural, and ours is the result of a few well chosen spells." The twins exchanged a suprised look. 

"You can share emotions and thoughts when touching?" George asked. 

"We don't even have to touch to feel eachother. We can show you how to make your bond stronger." Sirius said grinning a bit. 

"They're going to be teaching you many things to ready you for the upcoming battles. We need the both of you, and since we have the time, we can prepare you." Dumbledor said seriously. The twins shared some thoughts, and worries, and Fred gave them voice. 

"What about Harry?" Fred asked. "He needs trainging more than we do." Dumbledor smiled again. 

"Young Mr. Potter is going to get training. Professor Snape is teaching Harry what he needs to know right now." Sirius groweled at Dumbledor's words. Dumbledor threw him a glance, and Remus put a hand on his shoulder. 

"He needs to know what Snape can teach him. It's okay." Sirius said darkly. 

"Hmmm... well, we should get going. Our first lesson is just a discussion. We can have it on the way to Gryffindor tower." Remus said smiling. Sirius changed back into a dog and followed Remus and the twins out of Dumbledor's office, down the stairs and towards the tower. 

"What did you want to know?" George asked. 

"I need to know how close the two of you actually are." Remus said blushing lightly. 

"We're twins... it doesn't get much closer than that." Fred answered brow furrowing. 

"No, I mean like a physical relationship. The reason that Padfoot and I are as close as we are is because we're lovers. It ties us together. Ummm. Have you ever kissed eachother or anything?" Remus was now completely red. 

"We used to when we were younger, but Mum and Dad didn't like it much... like it was wrong or something, so we stopped." George answered. Fred squeezed his hand. 

"Well, you might want to start again. I'm not telling you that you should be lovers, but it is something that will combine the two of you in a way that no spell could. You should also think about sleeping together, if you can manage it. It will blur the boundries between your auras." Remus stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady and gave the boys a smile. "That's enough to sleep on isn't it? Goodnight boys." With that said, Remus and Padfoot left. 

George and Fred went up to the sixth years boy's dorm and sat next to eachother on Fred's bed. Their hands were grasped and there were no barriers between them. As one they stood and readied themselves for bed. They cast a few illusion spells to hide the fact that they were sleeping together, and climbed into Fred's bed. George arranged himself so that he was half on top of his twin. 

"Fred?" George whispered. 

"Yeah?" Fred answered. George looked up and kissed his twin on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss, or a graceful one. It was just a stepping stone for the twins, on the road to becoming as one as they possibly could. George snuggled in, and Fred put his arms around his twin sighing in happiness. 

'Lessons are going to be good.' 'yeah' 'I wonder what we'll learn?' 'Lot's of stuff.' 'For what? What is Dumbledor going to have us do?' 'I dunno' 'Will we be ready?' 'We will if we're together.' 'Yeah.' 

Finit (for now) 


	2. Snape and Harry...sitting in a...

Clasped Hands Part 2 

By Lady Firebird 

Warnings: Fred/George, Snape/Harry, Sirius/Remus, and Ron/Hermonie. It's sad when you have to list the pairings in the warning section isn't it? 

Disclaimer: Blew out the candles on my cake, and I wished really hard...but no luck...they still don't belong to me. 

'Waking up now.' 'Really?' 'Yes.' 'We have to?' 'I think so...I heard movement on the outside.' 'But it's so warm here.' 'I know.' 'I love being here, like this.' 'Me too. I missed it.' 'Me too.' 

Fred pulled his other half closer and snuggled in. George smiled against his brothers chest. The sunlight was peeking in through the curtians. Fred gave a small laugh. 

"What do we have for classes today?" Fred asked quietly. 

"Advanced Potions first. Ummm...Transfiguration, and Herbology, and DADA last. George said starting to make the motions of getting up. Fred stopped him, pulling him back down. 

"We don't have to go to Potions...we can stay right here." Fred pleaded. 

"Snape would skin us. He's teaching this class special for us... we need to be there." George smiled at his twin, and pulled away. As one the Weasley twins got up and got ready for their day. 

- 

The Advanced Potions class contained three Ravenclaw seventh years, a Slytherin seventh year, and the Weasley twins. Snape reminded them all frequently that he was teaching this class as a favor to Dumbldor, and he had better things to do than to teach another class. But Fred and George knew that Snape enjoyed teaching this class. The students that were in it were good enough in potions that they didn't make any stupid mistakes, and more time could be spent in brewing than in cleaning up messes. 

"Today class, we will start brewing the potion that we were discussing last class. Let me remind you that the yarrow roots need to be added at the correct time or the entire potion will be lost. You may begin." Snape sat back down, and George started boiling the water that they would need while Fred got the ingredients. 

"The Beatle's legs first right?" Fred asked George, who nodded. Fred carefully ground the legs and poured it into the boiling water. The two took turns in stirring and cutting. The yarrow roots that determined the fate of the potion was carefully added at just the correct moment. George quickly put out the fire under the cauldren. Snape stood and started to make his rounds of the classroom. 

"The potion will work...but there would need to be a large dose. Did you let the four main components the correct amount of time boiling?" Snape asked the two Ravenclaws working together. The thought for a moment befor answering carefully. George thought that this was one of the best parts of this class. Snape was really a great teacher. His insight was amazing. To bad he had to hide his knowledge in the classes where he didn't trust all of the students. The Slytherin that was in this class was on the light side of the war. He was sorted into Slytherin because he wanted to better himself... which was a Slytherin trait. But he played well with others, so Fred and George trusted him, as did Snape. 

"Another flawless potion by the Weasley duo. This is very good work. I shall tell Dumbledor to add points to your house." Snape gave a rare half-smile and went to look at the last potion. Fred grasped George's hand and they shared their excitment. 

'Flawless' 'That's right' *satisfaction...love* 'Because we're' 'together' 

George bottled the potion while Fred cleaned up and gathered their things. 

"Weasley and Weasley, please stay after the class. I'd like a word." Professor Snape said as he passed them on the way back to his desk. "Good work class. For homework, please use the potion on one of your fellow classmates. Please don't get caught. And if you do, make up a believeable story as to how you got ahold of the potion...because I won't bail you out. class dimissed." Fred and George stayed in their seats while the other four left the classroom. 

"Fred, George, thank you both for staying. I actually have a few questions for you...if you don't mind." The rest of Snape's mask slipped away as he spoke the works. Identical smiles apeared on the twin's faces as they saw their friend Severus. The twins thought that it was a great shame that Snape kept up the hard masks that he did, and they were forever greatful that they had gotten under the masks... Severus was a wonderful friend, and an even better mentor. 

"Albus has asked me to do a few favors for him." Severus sat down facing the twins. "He wants me to train Harry Potter. I'm okay with that... I will continue to do what I can do to protect him. But, Albus wants to...." Severus sighed and looked unconfortable. "He wants to bond the two of us. Some spell that I've never heard of. He said that it's similar to your bond, Black and Lupin are bonded by it. Do you two know anything?" 

"Yes. Dumbledor told us about our bond, and Remus told us about him and Sirius. But they want you and Harry?" George gave a little giggle and Snape looked confused. 

"What?" 

"Well, Remus told us that the only reason that him and Sirius' bond comes any where our level is because they're lovers... and he said for our bond to become deeper we--" Fred answered. 

"Need to become closer. So, we're working on it. But Dumbledor wants you and Harry to become lovers?" George added. Snapes head hit the table top, and he banged it there a few times. A low moan came from him. 

"Damn Dumbledor. I hate the way he knows ever single thing that happens in this school. Harry and I kiss one time...just once...and it was because he has almost died...and I was glad that he wasn't dead, so we kissed... and Dumbledor knows! It's very annoying." 

"Severus, was it you that kissed Harry?" Fred started. 

"Or did Snape kiss him?" George finished the question giving Severus a hard look. 

"It was a mixture of both. The kiss itself was hard instead of gentle. But I did hold him closely." Severus gave a wistful smile. 

"And how did he react to the kiss?" Severus' smile grew a bit. 

"When I got to him, he was on the ground. He had been hit by the Cruciatus Curse, I got down beside him and pulled him into my lap. I held him close, and then kissed him. He moaned a bit, and put his hands in my hair... and then he passed out. And I carried him back to Hogwarts." 

"Has he said anything to you since?" Fred asked. 

"Not really. I'm not sure that he even remembers." a soft, whistful sigh escaped Severus. 

"Well, we can feel Harry out. See what he knows." 

"We should probably let him in on what the spell is too. He should be aware of it, and we'll be able to answer any qusetions that he has, and maybe we'll be able to feel out what he thinks of you at the same time." Fred gave Severus a reassuring smile and he and George got up and left the potions classroom. 

Fred led the way to the Gryffindor tower. He took one of the hidden passageways that went directly from the dungeon to the corridor where the Fat Lady's protrait was haug. George had many theories as to why there was a passageway between the two, but he knew it would be helpful for Harry and Severus later on. 

"ForgenGred" Fred told the Fat Lady, and she opened up. The twins were the only Gryffindors who had their own password into the tower. In their second year they had made a deal with the Fat Lady that played on her love of gossip. She let them in with their own password, and they told her all the news from the Gryffindor commonroom. 

The Gryffindor common room was nearly empty. A few first years were sitting around a table giggling softly, and Harry Potter was sitting in the chair that was unofficially called his. Ron and Hermonie were absent which the twins were greatful for. Their brother and his girlfriend liked knowing everything about their bestfriend, and Fred and George were sure that Harry didn't need them to overhear this conversation. 

"Harry?" Harry looked up away from the fire, brushing his face off. George brushed the back of Fred's hand with his own, passing along a feeling of surprise. 'He was crying.' 'Over Severus?' 'Or someone else?' As one the twins sat on the couch next to Harry's chair. 

"Hi Fred, George." Harry's voice was shaking slightly. 

"Harry, can we talk to you about something?" Fred asked quietly. Harry nodded. 

"Has Dumbldor talked to you yet?" Fred continued 

"About the spell with Sev- Snape" George asked. 

"Yes. And he said that if I had questions I could ask you." Harry said slowly. 

"Well, he said the same thing to Snape, and he did have some questions, and we thought that you might have the same ones." George explained. 

"The spell that he wants to use... connects two people. It makes a connection that's similar to a twin bond. Which is why Dumbledor told you to talk to us." Fred explained. Harry looked thoughtful. 

"The connection itself will cause the two people to become one in a way. When Fred and I are touching, we think as one person, we feel as one person." George added. 

"But us touching eachother deepens the bond so that we don't have to touch to be able to merge...." 

"You mean that Dumbledor asked you two to become lovers?" Harry asked softly. 

"Well...he didn't come out and say it that way...but it would help a whole lot with our training." Fred answered. 

"And that's why it might be an advantage for you to bond with Snape." George finished. Harry thought for a moment and then gave the twins a small smile. 

"And, Snape told us that he wouldn't hate being bonded with you..." Fred added trying to feel out Harry's feelings for the potions Professor. And at his words Harry perked up. 

"He wouldn't? That's wonderful! I mean...he kissed me...and then ignored me, and I didn't know what to think...." Harry babbled. Fred and George shared a small smile. "Thanks...both of you. Maybe this will all work out." 

"Come to us if you have any questions or doubts or anything." Fred told the grinning Harry. 

"You're like a little brother to us, and we hate to see you in pain." George added, and Harry lept from his chair and gave Fred and George a large hug to show his gratitude for their words." 

- 

Later that night saw Fred and George wrapped around eachother in Fred's bed. 

'Tommorow we train with Moony and Padfoot.' 'Isn't that wonderful?' 'Wonder what they'll show us?' 'Wonder if we can suprise them?' 'We'll see tommorow.' 'Right.' *love* 

Review please. Although I'll probably keep writing even if you don't review....Reviews do make me write faster. ^_^ 


	3. And then there was training and discussi...

A.N.: okay then...sorry this took so veryvery long...but college takes a whole lot out of a girl. But it's break now...so maybe I'll post the next chapter quicker....or something. 

Reminder of Warnings: Slash, twincest, Dumbledor plotting at my behest.... The usual. 

-The Next Morning- 

'Morning?' 'Think so' 'Bleh' 'We have lessons with Moony and Padfoot today.' 'So it's worth getting up, out of our warm bed?' 'Well...' *amusment* 'We need to know what they know.' 'Right' 

"Mmmm... G'morning Fred." George sighed into Fred's shoulder. Fred laughed and pushed George to the side so that he could sit up. Groege laughed a bit. Fred pulled aside the curtain and got a face full of water. A grinning Remus Lupin held an empty glass. 

"The first lesson is constant vigilance. You should always be ready. An attack can come at anytime. I could have killed you." Fred wiped his face and punched George on the arm for laughing at the expression on his face. "Come on. Get up. We have things to do." 

The twins got up and did their morning routine. Remus was amused with the way that they silently communicated, tossing cloths and shoes at eachother. 

"Come on you two. Enough showing off." Remus led the young men out of their dorm room, down the stairs, and out of Gryffindor Tower. He then led them through a maze of corridors, before stopping at a portrait of four men dressed head to toe in black. 

"Password?" One of the men asked. 

"I...am never up to any good." Remus told the painting. The men in the portrait nodded and the painting swung open. 

Remus entered the room first, and the twins followed, eyes wide. There were mats covering part of the floor, and there was a wall covered in many types of muggle weapons. But there was also a fireplace with four chairs in front of it. Sirius was seated in one of those chairs. He stood when he saw who had entered. 

"Welcome to the training room. You're welcome to come here at any time. Severus and Harry are using this room too, so if they ask you to leave, you have to... but at any other time this room is yours." Fred and George nodded and grinned at eachother. 

"Okay... we have two things to cover today. We want to try you out on the weapons, see if you have any affiliation for any of them. But first, come over here." Remus led them to the center of the room, and positioned them so that they were facing eachother. 

"Close your eyes," Sirius said. "Don't reach out to eachother with your hands, reach out with your minds. Be with eachother." 

'Can we do this?' 'We are doing this.' 'That's good.' 'Should we tell them?' 

"We've done it," Fred said quietly. 

"Good. Start taking steps backwards, away from eachother, and tell us when you aren't connected anymore," Remus instructed. George nodded, and as one they started taking baby steps in the opposite direction. 

'Still one' *amusment* 'Starting to feel it' 'Seperation' 'Splitting' 

"Two," Fred gasped. "We've split." He opened his eyes and noticed that his twin was 15 feet away from him. Remus and Sirius were still in the middle of the room, looking at eachother, silently communicating. 

"Very good. Your bond is very strong. Now come back together. I'm sure that that was uncomfortable for you both." Sirius motioned for both young men to come back to the center of the room. George grabbed Fred's hand and squeezed it, allowing their minds to settle back together. 

"Now for the weapons." Remus said. "The weapons that are here can be used in place of, or with your wands. They were crafted by a Wizard-Smith, and each one of them has a magic core. When we were young, the marauders trained here, and we all chose weapons. James had a broad sword, and Sirius has a set of street daggers. I have a wooden staff." 

"Go, feel them out. One should call to you." Sirius motioned. George walked over and picked up a set of throwing daggers, and Fred chose a twin pair of short swords. Remus nodded. 

"Very good. And because of your bond, you should be able to use eachothers weapons. I can use Remus's staff, and he can use my daggers. And I always keep my daggers bronze plated instead of silver, so that they're always Remus friendly." Sirius gave his partner a special smile, and Remus grinned back. 

"Okay...that's the lesson for the day. We didn't have anything else planned, unless you have questions." George shook his head. "Okay then. You should leave your weapons here. When you know how to use them properly, you will keep them on you at all times. But, for now...they'll stay here." Sirius pointed to the wall, and Fred and George put their chosen weapons back. 

"Oh, and Severus asked if you could stop by the potions classroom sometime today. He's going to be there with Harry all day." Remus gave a small smile, while Sirius frowned darkly. 

"Okay, we'll go there now." Fred took George's hand and started to pull him to the door. 

"Bye Sirius, bye Remus. See you tommorow." George said while being pulled away. 

The twins left the training room, and made their way to the dungons. 

"Professor Snape?" George called. 

"In here. Please come in." Severus answered. The twins entered the potions classroom, and saw Severus sitting across from a concentrating Harry. "Thank you for coming." The twins nodded. 

"Hi Fred. Hi George." Harry whispered, not looking up from the crystal ball that he was staring into. 

"Do you see anything yet Harry?" Severus asked. 

"A little. I see the coming darkness. But I also see that the light is bright, and strong, and bonds are being formed and strengthened, and this could overcome the on-coming darkness." Harry sighed. "That's all." 

"That's enough. And it was very well done." Severus took the crystal ball off the table. He turned and looked at the twins. "I asked you here to help Harry back to the Gryffindor dorms. He's been working hard, and he'll need to rest. And please make sure that he does rest." Severus gave Harry an affectionate smile. Harry smiled back, glowing at the complement, and the concern. 

"Sure. We'll sit on him if we have to." Fred laughed. Severus stood, and walked around the table to help Harry to his feet. 

"We'll meet again tommorow. We have to have you choose a weapon, and we'll work on some potions as well." Severus looked down at Harry and gave him a smile. Harry grinned back, his eyes shining. 

"Okay, thanks for the lesson, Professor." Severus shook his head at Harry's words. 

"You, dear Harry, in privet, and in the company of our trusted friends, can call me Severus." Harry nodded, and stood on his toes to give his...teacher? lover? friend? a light kiss on the mouth. He then turned to leave. Severus caught his arm, and brought him back...and gave him a 'proper' good-bye kiss. 

Fred coughed. George smirked. Snape broke the kiss and glared at the twins. Harry gave a small laugh, and pulled away. 

"Come on Fred, George. I need to go and nap. I'll see you later Severus." Harry started to leave, and the twins followed. 

Harry led the way to Gryffindor tower, and gave the password to the Fat Lady. Inside, he collapsed onto the sofa in front of the fire. Fred and George sat down, one on each side of Harry, and reached out to pull him into a Weasley twin sandwich. 

"We're proud of you little brother. You and Severus worked out your relationship." Fred said into Harry's hair. 

"He said such beautiful things. He told me that I'd never be alone again, that he would take care of me, protect me, and be my partner in life, if that was what I wanted.... And it is what I want. I want him, with me, always." Harry said, grinning. 

"Harry, you're finally getting a chance for love, and we couldn't be happier for you." George said, earning a smile from both Harry and his brother. 

Harry fell asleep wrapped in a secure imbrace. 

- 

"He agreed. Just like you said he would. He said that I was what he had been searching for his whole life." a rarely seen smile grew on Severus' face. 

"Then we'll preform the binding spell soon." Albus grinned. "Ah, I love when things go exactly the was I'd like them to." 

"That happens far to often." Severus grumbled, as he remembered taking the potions job just because Albus always got his way. Albus laughed. 

"Well, you and Harry are only part of my grand schemes, if that makes you feel any better. I have other things that I'm focusing on." Albus ran a hand over his beard. 

"Like what? Is there anything that I can help you with?" Severus asked. 

"Well Fred and George Weasley have begun their training... and it's going well. You are covering Harry's training, and is that coming along alright?" Dumbledor asked. 

"Oh yes. Even if I wasn't besotted with the boy, I'd be amazed at his ability to learn. He absorbs anything that I put in front of him. Although I wonder why he isn't the first in his class. He has the ability, but he remains at number five." Severus looked over at Albus. 

"I believe that he doesn't want to be any more perfect, and special than he already is. So, he lets others outshine him." Dumbledor gave a small smile. "And, it could be because of his upbringing. I wish I could have put him anywhere except with the Dursley family. They mistreated him, badly. I think they made him doubt himself, and his worth." Dumblebor sighed. "And I don't know what to do to fix it in him." 

Severus vowed to make his little love happy. Whatever it took, Harry had a right to experience total happiness. 

So...that's my chapter...all 5 pages of it. ::nodnod:: Took me far to long... So review please...makes me write faster.... ::blows kisses and passes out cookies to the current reviewers:: Thanks everyone. 


End file.
